An Unusual Wizard
by someperson3387
Summary: Jorge Lawson is a new wizard who makes some interesting friends. What is more interesting is the kind of person he is. He has some talents that no magician has ever had
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys! this is my first story here in FanFiction so I don't expect to get a lot of follows or favorites on it... please review what you think of it and any suggestions it you have. so, here is my story...**.

Hello! My name is Jorge Lawson and I I just turned 11 years old yesterday. I am here to tell you the story of a very weird lofe of mine. Well, not really my whole life, but just the weird/interesting parts. So yeah, now here my story begins...

Yesterday, on my birthday, I woke up and went to open my presents that my mom and my brothers got me (my mom told me my dad somehow disappeared and went off right before my birth). But right when I reached to grab one, a letter came flying right into the house. It was a really fancy letter, and was sealed with a really fancy seal that contained a coat of arms and an animal on each side. A lion on the top left side, a snake on the top right side, a badger on the bottom left side , and an eagle on the bottom right side. I looked at who sent it but it said, "Congratulations, you have been selected to enroll into Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

I looked to see who it was for, and I saw my exact address with my exact name.

I felt suspicious about the senders, so I asked my mom about this. She said that this was an invitation to go to a magic school somewhere in England and that I should go. She also said, "I have to tell you something, Jorge." "What?" I asked "You got invited to this school because I am a witch, and that makes you a wizard." she replied

Well, the rest of the day really was magical. My mom and I went to someplace called Diagon Alley to get all the stuff I needed for Hogwarts which was also all the way in England, but we got there faster than a plane, we used something that was called Floo-Powder. It was pretty uncomfortable, but we got to england pretty quickly. So, my mom and I traveled all around Diagon Alley for the rest of the day, buying all the supplies. Then a really huge surprise came.

While we were at some place called Ollivander's, we saw some guy with round glasses, and a lightning scar on his forehead enter with his child. That was when my mom started fangirling. "Omg omg omg omg omg! Jorge, is my hair right? How do I look? I can't believe he's actually here THE Harry Potter is here!" she squealed like a little girl. "Who is Harry Potter" I asked. She looked at me straight in the eye and said, "Harry Potter is the guy that not only vanquished the evilest sorcerer of all time, but also survived death TWICE. I need to go get an autograph" then she pushed past me to go up to him. I had nothing else to do so I followed her

When we went in there, we saw him talking with a really old guy. "Hi Ollivader! Nice to see you again! Say, can you get me a wand for my daughter, Lily, here?"

"Sure, Harry."

Just when Mr. Ollivander went to get a wand for Lily, my mom went up to him and started fangirling all over again.

"Hi, Mr. Potter. I am Lucy Lawson. you know I was at Hogwarts during your time there? I really admire you, and can I have your autograph?" and then she went blabbering on, so I went to meet Lily.

"Hello, Lily. I am Jorge Lawson. Sorry about my mom going crazy all over your dad." I said, extending my hand in greeting

"Hello Jorge, nice to meet you" then she took my hand and shook it. "And that's okay. Now even older people are starting to do it. So you're just starting Hogwarts to? You wouldn't be here getting a new wand if you aren't."

"Yes, I am just going to start Hogwarts. I take it you're starting too." I said. just then, Mr. Potter called for his daughter to leave.

"I'll meet you at platform nine and three-quarters so we can decide where to sit. Bye!" she said

"Okay, sure. Bye!" I replied

And just like that, I made a knew friend which actually happens to be the daughter of one of the most famous Wizards in the wizarding world. I feel like I'm gonna have a pretty good time at Hogwarts.

"Aww yeah! I got his autograph!" My mom shouted, running toward me waving her parchment with Harry Potter's autograph.

And then, my mom and I finished buying all my supplies at Diagon Alley, and the. went back home

**So, this is the first chapter of my story. hope you like it. please feel free to review any flames so I can edit my stor**y


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys. I hope you liked my first chapter, which actually got me one favorite and one follow. Thanks for your support and for reading my story. So, without further ado, I present to you, the second chapter of my s**tory

A few months after my birthday had passed, the time to go to Hogwarts came. This was so, because my birthday is on January 12, and Mr. Potter and Lily came to get the school supplies pretty early, knowing how crowded it would be in the summer, right before term started.

So, my mom and I went by Floo-Powder to some car shop near the station, and rented a car to drive there. Once we got there, I saw Platforms 9 and 10, but no Platform 9 and 3/4.

"You have to walk into the wall that has the signs 9 and 10. That will bring you to Platform 9 3/4." she said. she started walking then saw me hesitate.

"Okay, Jorge, come on, let's go." so I ran towards the direction of the wall, and miraculously I did not crash right into the wall. I ended up in someplace, but it showed the sign Platform 9 3/4. That's when my mom started worrying like a normal mom would.

"Are you sure you packed everything already? Do you have your owl in its cage?" she asked

"Yes, Mom. I have to go now, I told Lily I would meet her right before the entrance so we could find a seat" I told her

"Okay, sweetie, go find her. And stay safe too." she added right before she gave me a quick kiss on the head.

I soon found Lily, but with a bunch of other guys around her, and her parents right next to them. I got pretty nervous when I saw her parents. I get really nervous whenever I see someone else's parents. I have no idea why, though. But even though, I just went up to her.

"Hi, Lily." I said

"Hello, Jorge." she answered. "these are my brothers" she said, pointing to all the boys around her "You didn't get a chance to meet them at Diagon Alley." then she told me all their names "This is James Sirius, and Albus Severus."

"Hi, nice to meet you." I said

"Hello, Jorge." said Albus

"Hi, nice to meet you too. Now don't go snogging my sister before school even starts" said James

Now that I thought of it, Lilly was actually pretty good-looking.

"Nah, don't worry, I'll only do it right when we get into the common rooms." I said

"Jorge!" Lilly exclaimed

"Hehehe just kidding." I replied

"That's my brother in-law" James said chuckling at this thought

"Not you too James!" Lily said as we all went inside the train to go and sit in an empty compartment just for us

**So yeah... here is the second chapter of my story. Hope you liked it... please remember to leave a review/comment. And critisism is also accepted as well as compliments. just thought I had to say that anyways**.


	3. Chapter 3

**hey everyone. Thanks for the reviews. btw if you all where wondering, this takes place two years after Albus Severus starts in the 19 years later part, so this is 21 years after the war. So now, here is the third chapter of my story. **

About an hour after the train left, Albus and James left Lily and I alone in the compartment to have some "bonding time". It got a little awkward, but the tension slowly decreased and we started talking a lot. The topics where mostly about what houses we would rather be in (she told me all about Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin) and we both decided that Gryffindor would have been the best out of all of them

Gryffindor stood for bravery

Hufflepuff was for modest and kind people

Ravenclaw was for really intelligent people (and according to my grades in muggle school I most certainly did not fit in there)

And Slytherin was for the most cunning of all people, and usually for pure-blood families

So, about 2 more hours of talking, the compartment door slid open, but it was not Albus and James coming back. instead, there was a kind of gang there, consisting of 4 people, two boys and two girls. One of the girls and one of the guys came up, and I assumed they where kind of the leaders.

"So, I hear Lily Potter, the daughter of the famous Harry Potter if sitting in this compartment." the girl said in a kind of sassy way. I immediately didn't like the girl OR her group

Lily stood up "Yeah, I'm her. So what?"

"So, I would like you to join my gang. I am Melinda Anerex. This" she pointed to the guy leader "is Sergio Menendez. you don't need to the names of these other two."

"Nah, I'm good. I don't need to hang out with people who think they are the best." Lily said "Plus, I'd rather be with my friend."

"You're gonna regret this. Who would WANT to hang out with people like you?" Melinda said

I had to stand up for Lily, my friend, so I said, "Who would want to hang out with a person who acts like a spoiled brat. Heck! Who would hang out with someone that has a last name that sounds like anorexia!"

Then Sergio stepped in for her, "Well, looks like Potter here has a boyfriend. Doesn't she?"

I didn't know who turned a deeper shade of red, me or her. But just then they started looking surprised and worried and ran away screaming like little girlies.

But then, Albus and James came into the compartment laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"Wow, I can't believe they actually did that. Running away from this." Albus said, picking up some robot insect.

"Where they bothering you too?" James asked

"Nah, just trying to introduce themselves." Lily and I said at the exact same time. But what was on my mind was why they acted like they where the boss of our lives.

They stayed for the rest of the way, but it was pretty silent.

**So, here is the third chapter of my story. I really don't think its as good as the other two, but you tell me. So, please review/comment what you think.**


End file.
